Organization XIII Randomness
by Victory Dance
Summary: One exuberant elf, one cat-girl, one sociopathic sloth, and one all-around nut case join the Organization under the watch of a furry blue cynic. Hilarity and ice cream ensues. Prologue inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings all! So, this was originally a story that my friend wrote and uploaded to Quizilla back when that was the fan fiction site of choice. I rewrote it with her permission, and modified it like crazy. This is just the preview, though.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or half the OCs in this story. Just Miuxi and Sapphires the Cat.**

**Sapphires: Sup nerds. I'll be your furry little narrator this evening...**

**Shut up Sapphires. And without further ado, the prologue!**

* * *

Prologue (Dreams Don't Turn to Dust)

Roxas awoke with a start. Blinking, he gave a heavy look around him. _That's odd,_ he thought to himself, looking about his old room. The white walls matched the white tile floor, the white desk and dresser, and his own white bed perfectly. He knew this room like the back of his hand; he had spent many sleepless nights staring at the angrily blank and bright color of his especially white ceiling. This was his room from the Castle that Never Was.

Roxas shook his head, his last memories flooding back to his mind. He had joined together with his Other, Sora. The last thing he remembered was staring at that beautiful beach… Why was he back here? Perhaps it had all been a dream? Perhaps THIS was a dream?

He steadily stood. He felt groggy, like he had just woken up from a long, long sleep. But he didn't feel like he was dreaming. He felt real, aware. He had never felt this aware of himself before. He was back. _But why?_

Roxas scrutinized the room he had spent nearly all his down time in. It was somehow different. There was a mirror in the corner, he saw, and the window had a lace curtain over it. There was another thing he noticed that made him feel rather uneasy, and as he pulled the curtain back to see clearer his suspicions were confirmed.

The sky was clear. Kingdom Hearts was gone.

Roxas was jolted by an unexpected knock at the door. Feeling stranger and stranger, he walked over to the door and opened it. _At this point,_ he thought, _a Heartless could be at the door and I wouldn't be surprised. _But what he did see shocked and strangely overjoyed him.

"AXEL!"

"Roxas! Buddy!"

Roxas was elated to see his redheaded friend standing in his doorway. Axel looked just as happy. "Thank God, I was worried that I might be the only one. Did you just wake up? You look like hell."

Roxas, suddenly a bit self-conscious, nodded. "I thought I was dreaming at first. Actually, I didn't know what to think. Still don't." Axel nodded his agreement. "Hey! Are the others here?" The blonde stepped out into the gray hallway.

"I don't know. The first thing I did was come here to see if you were…" Axel looked down and saw the weird look his younger friend was giving him. "What? I can't be worried?"

After a moment Roxas laughed and gave his long-missed friend a playful punch on the arm. "C'mon, let's go to the meeting room. I bet we'll find the answers there."

*** Sapphires: Page break time! In the meeting room….***

Axel and Roxas were among the first to awaken. Xemnas, Saïx, and Xigbar were already there. It was obvious none of them had spoken. As they waited for the rest of the group to show up, as it was assumed that they would, Roxas wondered if the Superior knew anything about this.

After less than a minute, Luxord appeared. He cocked his head at the five others confusedly, but said not a word. Following shortly after was Xaldin, then a very tired looking Demyx. A few more minutes passed, and then Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Larxene appeared only a few seconds apart. Finally all of them were together. And every one of them was alive.

Xemnas raised his head at each of his colleagues. Looking at each of them, he spoke. "Greetings, all of you. It seems we are all here."

Demyx piped, "Yeah, like, why are we here? I mean it's like, I just been creamed by that kid Sora, and then BAM-" here he made a sudden gesture with his hands " -I wake up here and I'm like 'whoa, what's up with that?' and then I think, 'hey, maybe there'll be people in the meetings room, and so off I go, and there's-"

"Shut the hell up, IX." The retort came from Xigbar.

"Agreed." said Saïx. "Although I cannot disagree with the oddity of the situation. Superior, what has happened?"

But the man with the silver hair was stone silent.

Finally he shook his head. "I cannot say," Xemnas said. "but this only grants us another chance. It seems Kingdom Hearts has disappeared, so we will simply rebuild it. Our objective has not changed in the slightest. This will be effective immediately." Saïx seemed to take this as an acceptable answer, but Roxas wanted a real answer.

"Wait a minute! What happened, really? Why are we back? Don't you want to know?" A single thought invaded his mind. "And if we're back, where is Namine? And- and Xion?"

Xemnas fixed him with a piercing amber gaze. "I have not forgotten the controversial actions of yourself and number VIII. I am willing to forgive this and start anew, but we must act as if none of this has happened. We must rebuild Kingdom Hearts." The tall man leaned back, ending the confrontation.

Roxas gripped the sides of his seat, aching for answers. But before he could say another word, a high-pitched giggle cut through the heavy air.

"Hee hee! Silly, you can't rebuild Kingdom Hearts!"

All thirteen of the Nobodies turned their heads towards the center of the circle, where the voice has come from. And none of them could quite believe the small creature calmly sitting below them on the ground. It looked like an ordinary house cat - except that its fur was a glittering cerulean blue color. And when it saw them, it opened its mouth and let out another laugh, like the tinkling of glass bells.

Never fazed, Xemnas gave the animal an equally stern gaze. "And why not?" His voice dripped with distaste towards the cat.

"That," said the cat, "will take some explaining.

"You see, somehow, when you were all destroyed, your spirits entered a type of purgatory. They stayed there until they all were re-united, and then, by some force or miracle, you all were reborn. Respawn, as 'twere. But when the boy with the Sword Key locked the Heart Moon, it was essentially destroyed. It can never be replaced or rebuilt or repaired. It is gone forever. Kingdom Hearts has ended. Understand?"

Roxas barely believed what he was hearing. Kingdom Hearts… Gone? Obviously, Xemnas was also skeptical, because he spoke again with a hint of annoyance. "And how exactly would you know this… animal?"

"It's Sapphires." The cat - Sapphires, apparently - flicked her tail. "Charmed. Anyway, I've been here for a hell of a lot longer than ANY of you non-humans have. I think I know a little bit about this world. I've been watching your little 'crew' since its very beginnings, and I have never left. I watched as you disappeared, one by one, and I watched as you reappeared, one. By. One." She accentuated the last three words. "From I heard, you have been working on becoming whole by replacing your hearts, oui?" When everyone nodded, she went on, "Well, wasted effort now. You're fucked." She looked at everyone's shocked expressions. "Fact of life, people, your efforts are over. Find something else to do."

Xemnas remained silent and stern, but the others looked worried. Roxas had never truly understood why hearts were of such importance, but he felt a twinge of suspense. "Then… what are we supposed to do?"

"Organization XIII's purpose was to get hearts. We have done nothing else. And you expect us to just find another purpose?" Saïx said.

"… Purty much, yeah." Sapphires gave the other blue-hair a lazy look.

"Well, like what? We need our hearts to be whole, luv. We cannot feel without it. There is much we can't do without it." Luxord sounded slightly frantic.

"Bullshit, brit boy." Sapphires smirked. " A heart is a muscle. It's not a soul. Believing all the crap that says you're emotionless, that's why you feel this way. Why can't you just LIVE? Loosen up. Don't be afraid to let your true selves show through. Develop your personalities. Have a little fun with life! You can do that much at least."

Marluxia spoke this time. "But… we'd have no purpose. Nothing to drive us. What purpose would we have to justify our existence?" But the look he got back was downright sarcastic.

"Honey, you have a giant scythe, you're always surrounded by flowers, and ya damn hair is PINK," She did a ghetto neck roll. "so you tell me!"

Roxas laughed inwardly as the cat continued. "Can't you be content to just BE? Just do what you do. Get rid of Heartless. That helps people. See?" She was peppered with questions from the Nobodies, but seemed to have a good answer for them all.

"But the Heartless just come back if there's nowhere for them to go!"

"Job security."

"How is this any different from before?"

"More lenient hours."

"Wait, you're a freakin' CAT. Why are we talking to you?"

"You're treadin' on thin ice there, Blondie."

"I don't understand. We know nothing about you."

"You can call me an enigma."

Finally the clamor was quieted by Xemnas, who asked the final question. "What you say is intriguing. But why should we believe you?"

The blue feline looked the Superior dead in the eye and said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Why not?"

***Sapphires: Aren't I smart? Fast-forward to three weeks later!***

Roxas was writing in his journal when a knock on his door caused him to stop in mid-word. "Yo, Roxas! Meeting time!" Axel called.

"Coming!" Roxas threw a trench coat on over the faded eagle t-shirt he was wearing and followed his friend through the halls until they reached the Meeting Room.

A lot had happened in the past few weeks. The Organization, still wildly confused about being alive again, had heeded the blue cat's advice, and the Organization had become a Heartless eradication group. Meanwhile, Sapphires wandered the place, living in the secluded corners of the Castle. In some ways, it was a lot like the old life; missions were handed out, carried out, and then returned. But the world had taken on a whole new light. The missions were small, and not exactly mandatory. And it seemed like the members were no longer afraid to be… _people_. Most had made the transition to wearing regular clothes in their down time. They talked, they laughed. True, some of the did seem a little rigid, still, and Saïx and Xemnas were stone statues, but they were the only ones. After a week, it was said that there would be a set time for dinners, which were served in a dining hall that Roxas hadn't known existed. The members took turns cooking every day, save Xemnas himself. And every week five members would be sent out on an RRM - a rations recovery mission. Put simply, a grocery shopping trip. Roxas hadn't seen them, but apparently the other members had taken to decorating their rooms, to personalize them. Roxas hadn't. He and Axel had been getting the cold shoulder from the rest of the group on account of past events. Roxas had been behaving similarly to before - missions, clock tower, room. He had missed the clock tower so much. Real life, he'd been sad to see it go.

Sometimes he would spend some time in the front room. The enormous room directly inside the Castle that Never Was had been refurnished completely. Three sets of sofas and coffee tables, identical to the ones in the Grey Room, had been added. Pushed against the wall were three computer desks, and a gargantuan television set was in the middle of the room. Axel and Xigbar had quickly become addicted to it, and Lexaeus spent nearly every waking hour on the computer. But Roxas… just hadn't gotten used to his new world.

***Sapphires: He has no idea… read on!***

In the meeting room, Xemnas began to talk, but Roxas paid little attention, instead watching the blue furball lounging on the back of one of the chairs. But he was snapped awake when he heard the last part of the speech.

"And so please welcome warmly our four new members."

"Number XIV - Lixinea."

The first figure below removed her hood to reveal an elfish face, with shoulder length cinnamon hair and a single sprout that stood up, always pointing north. The girl, about Roxas' age, looked up at her new comrades and gave a flustered grin, obviously oblivious to her situation. For some reason, Roxas immediately disliked her.

"Number XV - Miuxi."

The next figure, only slightly taller, lowered her hood to reveal an alert face framed by wild orangey-colored hair. This next girl didn't seem relaxed - she twitched, looking about her rapidly. Her ears - wait were those _cat's ears? - _swiveled constantly, and her - mother of God, a _tail?_ - was lashing at her sides. Roxas had heard of Nekos, but he had never seen one. And now he was living with one. Wheeee.

"Number XVI - Karuxhah."

The next hood went down. This girl was perhaps eighteen, and had a mature face. Her hair was such a light blonde it was close to white, and reached nearly all the way down her back.. What got Roxas' attention was what was on _top_ of that hair: she was wearing a white top hat. Her gaze seemed almost judgmental as it swept over the room.

"And number XVII - Kitixiyana."

The strawberry-blonde hair of the last girl cascaded down her back as she lowered her hood. She looked the oldest - twenty, maybe - and while the other three hadn't said a word, she looked straight at her new Superior and said, "Your name is Xemnas, right?"

Xemnas nodded, and Kitixiyana smirked.

"Your name anagrammed is Mansex."

Muffled laughter broke out as everyone realized that it was true. Even Roxas thought it was a little funny. Xemnas' eye twitched just a bit.

And so, the Organization was blessed with four new members - Lixinea, Miuxi, Karuxhah, and Kitixiyana.

This is their story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue awaaaaay! Also, I hate Law and Order but if the reference fits…**

**Sapphires: Nice. I like the part with me in it.**

**She won't be appearing as often from here on out. I mainly put Sapphires in as a tool to explain stuff, and as an added mystery! Will we learn more about her in the future?**

**Sapphires: No. I am… ENIGMA!**

**You're an idiot.**

**Anyway, Read, Review, and do something else that starts with an R!**

**Until next time,**

**I'm Victory Dance and I approve this message.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again! So, Chapter One… I've decided that each of the chapters will center around one or two of the four main characters, focusing on the way they grow, mature, and screw up the Organization in absurd ways. This chapter isn't really focused on that, but next chapter will start it. You could say that this chapter focuses sort of on Lixinea, since it's more in her viewpoint.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Miuxi and Sapphires. The rest belongs to Square Enix and my friend, who wrote the original version of this story by the same name on Quizilla.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Good Time

_**DAY 4**_

Lixinea was fast asleep in a dreamless sleep. For four days she had done almost nothing else. She couldn't help it; whatever had just happened to those three other girls to bring the four of them to this place had exhausted her. She was aware of all the others here; she knew their names. She had talked to them all. She just was SO tired.

The peace of the morning was shattered when a certain kitty-shaped force took a flying leap onto her bed.

"LIXINEA, LIXINEA, GET UP GET UP GET UP!" O_o

"Wha? Who?" Lixinea jumped up, half awake. "Huh… Miuxi, what the heck do you want?" She scowled at the coral-haired neko.

Miuxi cocked her head. "Geez, no need to be angry…" she said, crestfallen.

"I'm not angry!"

"Are too!"

"NOT ANGRY!" DX

Miuxi flinched. "Okay, not angry. Got it. But ZOMGWTFBBQ Lixinea, everyone is gone!"

"… wut," Lixinea went blank. "Gone?"

"Not there, missing, vanished, kaput, outta here, adios-"

The brunette held up a hand. "I get it. Hold on, lemme get dressed."

"Okay." Miuxi smiled and sat still. Lixinea shot her a glare. "Ohh…" she said before slinking out the door.

Lixinea sighed and changed from her baby blue pajamas into a dark brown tank top and sweat pants. She swept her coat on and followed her castle-mate out the door. She had just gotten these clothes the previous day when Saïx had taken them all to Goodwill, the cheapskate. Miuxi was frantically pacing and skipping outside the door, fiddling with the faded red ribbon on her orange tail.

"Gosh, Miuxi, can you sit still for even a _minute_?"

The slightly older girl thought for a moment. "Nooooo….. nope. Uh-uh, nope." She shook her head rapidly.

Lixinea sighed. "Okay, then. Let's go to the front room. 'Kay?" -_-

Miuxi nodded. "'Kay." ^-^

The two wandered down the hallways until they reached the enormous front room. Lixinea immediately noticed a note taped to the wall. She walked over to the piece of paper and read it aloud.

"_Kitixiyana;_

_The senior members of our Organization have departed on a large Rations Recovery Mission, which Karuxhah has insisted on joining in spite of her status. Being the eldest, it is your responsibility to watch over the two younger members and see that they behave while adjusting to castle life. Please do not let them enter any of the other members' rooms, especially Superior's office. If there is an emergency, here is the number for Wal-Mart: -_

_~VII"_

Miuxi scratched her head. "Huh," she said. "I didn't see that."

Lixinea looked around. "Well, where is she? Kitixiyana?" A snore behind the two of them gave them a clue. Miuxi stepped over to the couch and peered over the side. Sure enough, Kitixiyana was out cold on the couch. She seemed to like taking naps there. Miuxi poked her with a random stick.

"I… I THINK she's okay…" she said, continuing to poke. O.o

"Where'd you get the stick?"

"What stick?"

"The one in your-" But the stick was gone. Lixinea sweatdropped. "Never mind."

Miuxi twitched her ear. "So what do we do now?" She said.

Lixinea thought a moment. A wide devilish grin spread across her face. Miuxi twitched again. "What…?"

"Miuxi, look at the note and you'll see EXACTLY what we have to do today." :3

The neko looked at the note. "We're… gonna behave?"

"Bottom of the note."

Miuxi nodded knowingly. "Of _course_! We're gonna prank call Wal-Mart!"

"ABOVE that, genius."

"Uhh…" Miuxi looked blank for a moment, then realization struck and she grinned wildly. Lixinea began skipping down the hallway.

"ONTO MANSEX'S ROOM!"

"TO THE PROOF OF EXISTENCE!" XD

***Sapphires: You're kidding, right? In Xemnas' office…***

Lixinea sighed. "I had hoped for something more… _exciting."_ She swept the room with a glance, eying distastefully the grayness of absolutely everything inside. "It's so drab."

Miuxi nodded her head and said "Yeah… He needs a lot more color." She pulled a package of rainbow Sharpie markers out from her pocket. "A LOT more color!" :D

Minutes later, the walls had been scribbled on in every color imaginable. Lixinea had just finished writing "I AM SUPER GAY AND MY NAME IS REALLY MANSEX AND I AM HOMO TOO" in pink. She stepped back to admire it. Miuxi began flinging papers from the desk all over the room.

"It's rainin' paper… HALLELUJAH!" She sang. ^=^

Lixinea laughed. "The place looks good. Let's go to the next room."

Miuxi stopped at the door. "You wait here," she said. "I have to add the finishing touch." Lixinea closed the door, only to open it for Miuxi a moment later.

"What'd you do?" She queried.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go to Xiggy's room!"

Lixinea opened the door to Xigbar's room, and recoiled immediately.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" D|:

Miuxi stuck in her head. "Wha- OH JESUS EEEEEWWWWW!"

Xigbar's room smelled terrible. All over the floor there were old pairs of boxers, dishes, and God knows what else. In the very center of the floor there was a slice of what used to be pepperoni pizza. Holding their hands over their noses, Lixinea and Miuxi stared, horrified, at the piece of non-food.

"Lixinea." O_O

"Wh-what?"

"It moved."

"What did?"

"The pizza, it – STARCLAN, IT'S OPENING ITS EYES!"

"RUN MIUXI RUUUUUUUNNNN!"

And the two slammed the door shut milliseconds before the pizza launched itself forward, growling and scratching at the door.

They ran past Xaldin's room and stopped at room number IV. While Lixinea gasped for air and clutched at the place where her heart would be, Miuxi opened the door, saying "This I gotta see."

Inside, the place was like nothing either of the Nobodies had ever seen before. Bubbling liquids foamed inside beakers, while old dusty chemistry books lay open everywhere. The room smelled chemical-ly, and it tickled Miuxi's sensitive nose.

"Ah… ah… a- CHOO!"

The force of the sneeze sent the neko reeling backwards into Lixinea, who tripped over a thick cord and swung her arm out for balance. Instead, she managed to knock over a tray of test tubes. She jumped back away from the tubes, knocking into an entire bookshelf full of thick books. The shelf toppled, flipping three tables and sending a set of twisty tubes and beakers to the floor in the process. A cord attached to the set pulled out of the socket and flipped around to hit… you get the picture. The entire place was trashed.

Lixinea and Miuxi stared at the smoking wreckage with wide eyes.

"I… think we should go." Lixinea gulped.

Miuxi silently held the door open.

Out in the hallway, Miuxi abruptly brightened. "C'mon, let's skip Lexy and Zexy and go to Saïx's room."

Lixinea nodded. "They give me the creeps anyway. Especially Lexaeus."

***Sapphires: What's wrong with Lexy? Anyway…***

In Saïx's room, the two stared at the walls.

"_That,_" Miuxi said "is a LOT of dog pictures." She tugged at Lixinea's sleeve, obviously uncomfortable. Lixinea gave the room one last look, and the two went on to room number VIII. But that turned out to be even MORE of a shocker. Lixinea gazed at the entirety of the room. The walls, bed, and furniture were of a fire pattern, but that's not what had the two floored.

"It's so red, and so, so…"

"…_Clean._" the two finished in unison.

"This is even weirder than I thought it would be."

"Let's get out of here. I feel dirty."

Demyx's room was about what Lixinea thought it would be. The walls had blue wallpaper on them, and there was a large aquarium in one corner of the room filled with beautiful tropical fish. A book on how to play sitar was open on the bed, and there was a picture of the ocean on the bedside ta-

"GAAAH! MIUXI, NO! GET AWAY FROM THE FISH TANK, _GET AWAY FROM THE FISH TANK!"_ Lixinea grabbed the cat girl and pulled her out of the aquarium.

Miuxi pouted. "Buf I fwas juf twyinf to-"

"And spit out the fish!"

Miuxi regrettedly spat the relieved fish back into the water.

They skipped Luxord's room- "the way he looks at me…" Miuxi shivered -, and peered into Marluxia's. Honestly, neither of them were surprised to see the plethora of various flowers and plants that filled the room. Lixinea stepped through the garden, actually a little enchanted, while keeping a tight grip on Miuxi's collar in order to keep her from gobbling up all the potted flowers. She was unsuccessful.

Miuxi leapt towards a potted fern and began tearing it apart, digging into the soil and swallowing leaves whole. It took the majority of Lixinea's strength to pull her away from the wrecked plant and out the door.

She was tempted to go into Larxene's room just to mess up her official archenemy's stuff, but Miuxi stopped her and shook her head.

"Why not?" Lixinea whined. "I just wanna wreck some stuff…"

"It's not worth it. If she finds out- and she will- she'll… she'll…" Miuxi stopped and shook her head again. "It's not worth it." Lixinea realized she was right, and backed away from the door. It was probably electrified anyway…

Roxas' room was… plain. It looked like he hadn't done anything to it. As boring as it kinda was, Lixinea liked that there wasn't anything weird about it. Miuxi didn't share her opinion however.

"I'm booooooored!" she griped.

Lixinea sighed, and stiffened as she heard voices. "Hey, they're back!" she said.

Quickly, they left the room and were standing in the hallway innocently when Roxas came down the hall. He mumbled a hello to Miuxi, and said nothing to Lixinea. She just smiled, ignoring his coldness.

***Sapphires: Meanwhile, in the hallway across the castle…***

Xemnas sighed. Today's rations recovery mission had been horrendous. Numbers II and VIII had gotten into a shoving competition, refereed by the new member, which had resulted in the demolition of an entire aisle of cereal boxes. He opened his door, ready to sleep, and stopped dead in his tracks.

His office… his paperwork… _ruined._

Now, normally, Xemnas was able to give the impression of an emotionless statue in front of his subjects. But he could feel his composure slipping away as he stared at the scribbles on his walls. Finally, he let go and rushed to his intercom button.

"_NUMBERS XIV AND XV… IN MY OFFICE NOW!"_

***Sapphires: Shortly afterwards, bitches…***

Lixinea took a shaky step forward, but had to sit down almost immediately. "Now THAT…" she stammered. "THAT was a lecture…"

Miuxi rubbed a lump on her head. "He threw a book at me…"

"I've honestly never heard a man's voice reach that octave."

Miuxi shrugged. "It's okay, we got off easy. It seems he never found the hairball I left in his drawer.

The intercom crackled. "_NUMBER XV! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK IN HERE NOW!"_

Miuxi chuckled nervously. "He he… spoke too soon."

* * *

**End of chapter 1!**

**Sapphires: That was quite an ending… Poor Miuxi.**

**Thanks, Saph. Anyway, review, please, and I'll try to do little responses to them all! And thanks in advance! **

**Until next time,**

**I'm Victory Dance and I approve this message.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup mofos. Chapter 2 here!**

**Sapphires: Yup. I better be in this one!**

**Oh, you will. Hehehehehe…**

**Sapphires: Is that maniacal chuckling I hear?**

**Umm… no? Anyway, the thing about the story focusing around each member individually probably won't start until day 7, when they actually get their weapons, element, and title. The first chapters will actually be the randomest. **

**DISCLAIMER THINGY: I only own Miuxi and Sapphires. The rest is property of either Kingdom Hearts or OxOxKingdomHeartsXoXo (my friend and the previous author)'s hyperactive imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Strawberry Avalanche

_**DAY 5**_

The day had been uneventful compared to the previous, even though everyone was at the castle now, save Xaldin and Luxord who were still on missions. About half of the Organization was in the front room chilling, even Roxas. Karuxah and Axel were playing Battleship. Roxas, Xigbar and Miuxi were watching Two and a Half Men. Demyx was on Moshi Monsters on the computer (remember this later; it comes up several times in future chaps), and Zexion and Kitixiyana were reading on the far sofa. The place was quiet; peaceful. Never again.

"Heeheeheeheehee…" The sound came from the hallway, breaking the tranquility and drowning out Charlie Sheen's most recent escapade and whatnot. Lixinea skittered into the room. "Heeheeheeheehee… Morning, idiots!" XD

Everyone's heads turned. "We're… idiots?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you realized it." Lixinea said. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I MUST GO CHASE CHIPMUNKS! WHEEEEEEEE!" She skipped off, giggling crazily. "FOR THIS IS A WORLD OF DREAMS AND REVERIEEEEEEEEEE!"

The room was quiet. Kitixiyana turned towards Miuxi. "Miuxi… did you give her sugar?" -_-

"It was just a cookie…" TT-TT

Sapphires suddenly wobbled into the room, seemingly from the closet. "Hey," she growled drowsily. "What's all the noise? I'm in the middle of my post-pre-nap nap!"

"KITTY!"

Sapphires shrieked as she was scooped up and carried away, held aloft above Lixinea's head.

"I'LL KILL YOU alllllllllll..." Sapphires' voice faded away into the distance.

"You fool! Lixinea can't handle sugar!" Kitixiyana yelled to Miuxi and jumped up. "Come on, we have to catch her before she burns the whole place to the ground!" She dragged Miuxi towards the receding giggling. "Nooooooooooooo!" Miuxi wailed.

They scoured half the castle before finding her racing through the library, tearing up and down the aisles cackling. "Heeheeheeheehee HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 8D

Kitixiyana cursed. "If she damages even a SINGLE book, Zexion will lose his shit. Come on." She chased Lixinea through the whole library before she and Miuxi were able to corner the girl between a bookshelf and the wall. They closed in, but as Kitixiyana moved to grab her, Lixinea shut her eyes tight. A dark swirl opened up underneath her, and Lixinea disappeared with a POOF.

Miuxi cocked her head. "I don't get it… did we catch her?"

***Sapphires: Gasp, gasp... In the front room…***

Roxas had gone back to watching the show. He was actually kinda getting into it; it _was _pretty funny. Axel talked about it a lot. Suddenly, a portal opened above his head, and a certain cinnamon-haired bother poked her head out, scaring him nearly to death. "Gaaaaahhh!"

"Hi, Roxas. You're looking lively today!"

Roxas could only glare, and then quickly move out of the way as the rest of Lixinea dropped out of the portal and collapsed in a heap on the floor. She didn't stay down for long, instead hopping right back up and skipping towards the kitchen. "Enough chitchat. Imma get me some ICE CREAM!"

Axel stood. "Sounds good to me." Karuxah and the rest nodded.

Roxas went with the rest of them. "Sea salt, right?"

"Not today, kiddo," Xigbar patted him on the head. "We got something different this week. I was getting kinda sick of it anyway."

Roxas drooped. "Oh. Well, what'd you get?" He asked. Lixinea answered, pulling a huge tub of ice cream from the large freezer.

"Strawberry!" She chimed.

A few minutes later the group was together in the front room (Miuxi and Kitixiyana had returned from their search, and Sapphires had recovered from her heart attack) and eating the strawberry ice cream. Lixinea was laughing so hard, she had to have Miuxi's help getting the bowl off of her head several times.

"It's okay, Lixinea, the nice men in the white coats will be here soon…" Miuxi said, tugging the bowl away from the fruit-covered elf. "What in the Stars are you laughing at, anyway?"

Lixinea pointed, unable to speak. Everyone turned to see an enormous beach ball with spiky blond hair attempting to shovel ice cream into his mouth. "Just… one… more… _bite…_" Roxas gurgled. "Curse you ice cream… come to my mouth… you dare defy me?..."

Axel jumped up and pulled away the bowl. "Oops. Guess someone has an allergy. No more ice cream for you, Roxy."

"Nooo!" Roxas reached for the ice cream. "So good… want more!" He kept rocking back and forth, until the chair he was sitting in broke and he began to _roll away._

Lixinea hopped up. "Yay!" She crowed. "It's like a ball!" X3

She started rolling the protesting Roxas across the floor. "Get off me get off me GET OFF ME! Ow ow ow!" Lixinea kicked Roxas across the floor.

"I'm open!" Miuxi started batting excitedly at the Roxas-Ball. "Demyx! Catch!"

The game of Roxas-Ball continued until Lixinea accidentally kicked him down the stairs. She peered down the staircase, listening to the fading screams. "Oops, the ball went out of bounds."

***Sapphires: One trip to the ER later…***

Lixinea seemed to have sobered up, and now she was INCREDIBLY bored. "We should play something." She said to no one in particular.

"We ARE playing something." Karuxah said, turning back to her game with Axel. "Uhh… B-3."

"DAMN IT!" Axel facepalmed. "You win… _again. _What'd you have in mind, Lixinea?" He asked, turning to the girl on the couch.

Karuxah scowled. "You said you _loved _Battleship!" She said to the redhead.

"What? Hell, no," Axel shrugged. "But you asked, and I _never _turn down an opportunity to play with a hot girl…" He smirked at the double entendre, and Karuxah turned away. She was trying to look mad, but was actually turning away to hide her blushing face.

"So, what should we do?" Lixinea turned to face the rest of the bunch. And everyone had a little something in mind…

**KARUXAH'S IDEA: PICTIONARY**

"Is it a jackal? Jackal, it's a jackal! Jackal? It's a jackal, right? Jackal! Is it a jackal? It's a jackal! Jackal? Jackal!"

Zexion slammed the pen down and turned to yell at Demyx. "It wasn't right the first time, why the HELL would it be right the next ten times?"

**MIUXI'S IDEA: CHARADES**

"It's sex." Axel suggested.

"I'm jumping rope!" Lixinea glowered.

"Are you… having sex?" Axel said.

"No, I'm a lion!" Miuxi groaned.

Axel raised his hand. "Ok, this time I KNOW it's sex."

Karuxah shot him a look to kill. "I was walking like a penguin!"

Axel shrugged. "Hey, penguins do it too."

**KITIXIYANA'S IDEA: TRIVIAL PURSUIT**

"THIIIIS IIIISSSS BOOOOORIIIING!

"I HAAATE THIS GAAAAAAME!"

"I DUN WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!"

Kitixiyana held her face in her hands, weeping for humanity.

* * *

**Short story with an abrupt ending, but WTF ever!**

**Sapphires: Yeah, well, at least you put me in this one… *hurls***

**I ain't cleanin' it up.**

**Sapphires: Nice job on the Family Guy reference, by the way.**

**Thanks, there will be a lot of them. **

**So, I'll try to upload every two days, okay? I always have time to write, but I have no netz at my house. I normally rely on my buddy (the author of the original version) to allow me to take advantage of her lapitty topitty box.**

**Thanks for reading, review review review!**

**Until next time,**

**I'm Victory Dance and I approve this message.**


End file.
